


Inégal féline

by Lanky_noodle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanky_noodle/pseuds/Lanky_noodle
Summary: Years after the defeat of hawk-moth, the heroes haven't been seen in years, but a new villain has appeared.Chat noir has been hurt during a battle in London, and has no choice but to temporarily give his miraculous away to Ami, a boy who seems to be different in a lot of ways from our beloved chat. Will he fill the shoes? And will he survive the unprecedented threat of..... Adolescence!
Relationships: Ami likes Zoe, Sandra likes Ami, Zoe likes Inégal féline (Ami's char noir transformation)





	1. Hero's of London

**Author's Note:**

> Erm this is first fanfic I'm posting, so please give me feedback.  
> I have fan art of my characters @the_noodle_artist on Instagram if you want to check them out  
> I've written more chapters and they're on their way, I just wanted to do them in intivals so that I knew how this all functions, but it's all written so I shouldn't miss mu aim of weekly releases (if it's not possible then it will be within the fortnight, I wouldn't make you wait any longer)  
> I hope you enjoy.

Ami had already called an ambulance but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep the man awake until then.   
"Please sir stay awake sir, help is on its way"   
He looked around in a haze, his green eyes darting everywhere, searching the skyline above. He closed his eyes to let a tear cascade down his check, Ami thought that he had a face that mist look spectacular when he wasn't bloody and bruised  
"Plagg, je ne suis pas prêt à rentrer, nous allons devoir le risqué"   
"Sir I'm sorry I don't speak French, me no speak French" Ami replied instantly realising that if he didn't understand English the second attempt at telling him wouldn't help and if he did it would only be insulting. Luckily he seemed good humoured and laughed a little till the blood that had started to drip, dropped down from his forehead to his eyebrow.   
"I'll be okay" The man said in surprising fluency and ease "But you're going to have to take over for me till I'm back to full health can you do that?"  
"..I don-"   
"we don't have much time, make sure you save m'lady then you come back for me, besides the paramedics will probably be here by then. Plagg will explain the rest, take my ring."   
"sir I don't think-"   
"Take it, put it on!" he raised his voice unexpectedly but it wasn't anger.. Ami thought it was more desperation "Save her!"   
Ami took it and put it on when those green eyes ushered him to do so, Ami wish he had those eyes, his were Hazel, nowhere near as spectacular as those emerald eyes below him. As the ring slid into place a black object appeared in front of Ami shocking him so much he practically jumped away from the man he was meant to be helping.

The man seemed unphased "Je vais bien, juste aider ce garçon à sauver notre coccinelle" he whispered.   
"What is that?!" Ami squeaked "I-is it a demon"   
"English huh? I hope he's got better cheese than most of them, and no I'm not a demon I'm a kwami. I promise that all will be explained but for now you need to say claws out"   
"what? Claws out?" Ami questioned but quickly was even more frightened when the Not demon got sucked into the ring and Ami felt his whole body beginning to change. Adrien sat watching the transformation. He watched Ami's hands be gloved similar one to his own, but the rest of the costume seemed to differ much more than he expected. The bell was not as large and found itself as a small accessory on the zipper that was on Ami's newfound black leather jacket. Adrien could tell from the raised collar that it wasn't just the palm's of Ami's hands and accational patches on the costumes that were white, but the Inside of the jacket too. The patchines made Ami seem more like a kitten to Adrien. The brown in the frightened eyes of the boy turned completely green, and then a mask with whiskers appeared. Adrien wondered if they would help give more abilities. The transformation also sprouted two ears on top of the boys hair which simultaneously turned jet black with white streaks opposed to its natural brown.   
The belt/tail was more or less the same which pleased Adrien because he knew how handy it was starting out for balance.   
Ami looked at himself and grabbed at himself wanting to believe it was just a trick of the eyes. He grabbed a baton off of his belt and just looked stunned. "Jump, run. Run into danger and save others from it and fins Ladybug, she can save everyone if you help her. Be a superhero."   
Ami had heard so many screams from due to this… funky coloured Terrorist. He was going to try and help anyway so if he really was a superhero he just had less risk now. Ami nodded and ran off, much faster than he had ever before, even faster when he almost stumbled from the speed and found himself charging forwards on all fours.   
He realised he could hear much better too, and curiosity overtook him and he wondered if all his attributes were enhanced. So he jumped, right into an overhanging traffic light.   
Ami groaned thinking how stupid it was to not look up first.   
He stood and twitched his ear turning to see where the sound came from, he found himself seconds from being hit by a flying bus. He could do nothing more than brace for an impact. But he didn't feel himself get crushed by tons of metal but instead found himself hanging above the debris of the collision, tied up.   
Ami wasn't sure if it was the traffic light or the sheer volume of things happening that didn't make sense but he was beginning to get a headache.   
"Careful kitty" Ami knew she was speaking French but he could understand it as if he'd been speaking it for years.   
"I'm sure you have lots of questions but right now I need you to say cataclysm. It will give you the ability to destroy anything you touch. grab that man's mace. Careful though don't touch anything else, you only get one use"   
She finished her instructions with "You're vital"


	2. The second half of the equation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues and as the tite suggests, another spanner enters the works of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh the next chapter is one of my favourite I've written so far so I'm excited to see if anyone reading this will want to see it posted as much as me

"Cataplasm!" the lack of effect was dissapointing to Ami but the person who he assumed was ladybug just giggled.   
"No silly kitten it's cata-clysm"   
But before he could repeat her words he instinctively jumped pushing then both out the way of a projectile.  
He repeated her words as soon as he was on his feet and stared at both his hands, black energy orbiting around them. But a nearby scream snapped him out of it, it was time for Ami to be a hero.   
Ami circled the opposite way to ladybug, stalking silently preparing to pounce. But his bell jingled as he leaped forward, instantly a double decker was heading towards Ami. He didn't flinch, he had confidence that ladybug was right, he held his right hand to the bus, it disintegrated on his touch.   
The villain smiled swung his mace towards, Ami smiled back, catching it with his left hand. It also turned to dust, but a purple butterfly emerged and the villain de-transformed.  
"time to de-evilise" ladybug spun her hair yo yo like a ribbon dancer with clear experience "bye bye little butterfly"   
Ami approached the man, it appeared to be a tower hill guard. He went to talk to the man when he remembered the green eyed man. He fled instantly, desperately hoping he wasn't to slow. He felt bad for not explaining to ladybug as he heard her say something to him but didn't catch what after the word pound.   
He got to the street entrance of the alley to see an ambulance, he rushed to the paramedics. They assured him that he would be fine and allowed Ami to get in and keep the person they identified as Adrien company.   
He was clearly barely staying conscious so Ami didn't want to ask any questions, just reassured him everyone was safe now. Eventually after the ring mysteriously beeped a couple of times, plagg returned and the costume was gone. The so called kwami instantly hugged Adrien who struggled to get something out of his pocket. Ami helped but was surprised by it being a smelly cheese but before Ami could ask plagg took it and ate it whole. 

"Thank you for saving ladybug and Chat Noir, I think we will be a great team" the small cat like creature said licking his lips.   
"Team? Will? But I can't do it, you have an owner right here?"   
"Yes, and no one could ever replace him, but he is clearly not ready to be Chat Noir again and ladybug will need a partner. Besides you proved you are more than capable" he turned to his owner "He'll get better, and together we will coach you. Ladybug will too but don't let anyone but us two know your identity okay? No one can ever know you're the new Chat Noir."   
"I won't -"   
"kid you've got to, you're perfect for the job besides you already know Adrien is chat."   
"you didn't let me finish" Ami raised his head, "I won't take his name, I won't replace him. I'll be my own hero, besides Noir means black right? My suit has white patches. I suppose… I can be called… négal féline"   
Plagg seemed to accept then looked confused "I thought you couldn't speak French?"   
"I can't, but 'Google translate' can" 

Before they left the ambulance Ami retransformed. "I'll visit you, and you can stay at mine when you're back on your feet" with that he lept off into the dusk of the night.   
He wanted to go home but once he was leaping rooftops he found himself loving the thrill of running free. The chill of the English winter didn't bother him at all, he was warm like he was insulated by a fur coat.  
He practiced with his new abilities till the crimson and violets of the sky were replaced by the starless night and light pollution. Ami sat upon the roof of St Paul's cathedral.  
He read on his baton a manual that Adrien told him about. He took everything he could in, he wanted to. No, he needed to succeed. This was his chance to be something other than himself, a break from the monotonous life he lead before. He learnt more about the ring and the history of these magic jewellery. He was now a temporary miraculous, a stand in front for a French star. Ami didn't think any of it made sense. There hadn't been miraculous in England for years, so why were they here now?   
He started pacing the roof deep in thought it was only when he heard his stomach grumble did he look up to find ladybug watching him.   
"Ladybug? How long have you been there?"   
"sorry kitty, I didn't want to disturb you. You was deep in thought and I bet this is all a lot to take in."  
"You probably want answers don't you," Ami started "I will happily give you as many as I can but I need to know something in return"   
She assumed that he would be the one with questions and was prepared to answer them, but she did find herself almost exploding from the questions she wanted to ask. She thought that this new hero was odd, a lot of unusual factors surrounded him but chat trusted him so she decided she could too.   
"Is Chat okay? What's happened to him? When will he be back? Is there some way you can pass on a message for me?"   
Ami listened intently but had already predicted these questions so didn't hesitate to answer "He's getting better, he was injured too much for him to continue fighting, and I don't know when he'll be back. As for a message I gave him my number, you can phone him now if you like, he's been eager to speak with you."  
She quickly took the phone and was a roller-coaster of emotions, during the call she was crying, laughing and every form of sympathetic. A few things did catch Ami's heightened hearing though that he thought was interesting: Apparently it was odd to have to cataclysm hands, especially having never owned a miraculous before, and furthermore the white patches on my costume seemed to be unsettling ladybug slightly.   
Ami assumed from what Plagg said about his costume being made by his heart's desire that he just wanted to be different, hence the uniqueness, but from what he heard then he was worried that it alluded to him being corrupt deep down, that he wasn't as pure as Adrien. Maybe he just wasn't good enough. His ring beeped signalling for his immediate return to his home, he longed to curl up on his bed anyway.   
Ladybug finished her conversation and returned the phone "I hope I don't have to see you again too soon." Ami's ears drooped "No no little kitty, I just meant I didn't want to meet you because there was an akuma attack"   
"Inégal Féline"   
"Pardon?"   
"That's what you can call me, I'm not going to try and be your Chaton"   
"Okay Féline"   
Ami smirked at himself.   
"He told me to say this for him. Bye bugga-boo."   
With that the cat disappeared into the night, leaving a bug slightly red in the face thinking of her distant partner.

Féline barely got 7 rooftops away before his ears picked up a whimper. He had a few minutes before he transformed back so he thought it was worth checking out. Within seconds he was at the feet of a girl whose black hair concealed her face. Féline gently brushed it aside and saw a familiar face. He believed she was one of the girls at his school, one who never really spoke to him, or anyone for that matter. She looked shocked at the sudden appearance, after all Ami was dressed as a cat, but she got over it immediately in her misery and hugged him. Inégal held her back and shushed her gently. He picked her up and jumped her to a nearby bakery, she buried her face into the fluffy collar of Félines jacket. He brought her some pastries and apologised that he had to go before he transformed but promised to see her tomorrow to talk.   
"but how will you find me?" she sniffled   
"I'll find a way, don't you worry. See you soon" he winked and left. He only got into cover behind the nearest chimney before he changed back. Plagg asked if Ami knew her, he said he only know her partly, but he wanted to be her friend. Plagg sighed something about another one of an oblivious something but happily took some cheese.


End file.
